


Changes between us

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Personal expression of dysphoria, To Be Continued, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: On Gibraltar it is a widely known secret that Agents McCree and Hanzo have a distaste for one another. Even so, their lines of fate some how intertwine when they are sent on a time sensitive mission to Cuba with not much information for guidance. As their seemingly bad luck continues, while out both McCree and Hanzo are are caught in the blast of a mysterious biological terrorist weapon after the unstable machine explodes. What results is both men finding that their bodies have switched sexes due to the genetic mutational side effects of the strange bio-weapon. This is the journey of two stubborn men finding solace in each other and their struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say this is a personal piece. It may not be representative of everyone that has experienced dysphoria in their life but, I wanted to explore it in my own way. I've recently struggled with my decision not to transition and truly accept my own gender nomination. I do have a co-writer that is playing the part of Jesse and I couldn't be more proud to share this experience with her. This is not a gender bend, it is just an exploration. I cannot say if there will be sexual encounters or not down the line but, I will change the tags accordingly.
> 
> I hope you all can join me on this experience and please enjoy!
> 
> As a side note, this does flip back and worth between the two's POV

"Surely there is perhaps another that could accompany me. This mission is highly stealth sensitive and I believe that it would wise to-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Shimada but, none of our other agents qualified in the field for this are available. Agent McCree is my preferred choice in either case however. He may not seem it but he's a great tactician and very good method ops. His history in black watch alone puts him above you even in ranking." Winston looked apologetic but still refused to budge.

Hanzo grimaced but soon he solidified his ire into a cold reverence. "Very well. You will have no issues, the mission will be done." He grabbed up his bow the carbon fiber complex almost creaking with the tightening of his grip. ' _McCree of all people why him on a duo mission_.'

He'd been enjoy his afternoon tea and rituals when Winston had called for him to his office for a confidential briefing. The mission was time sensitive and even though he'd offered to go alone for speed and...standards sack the great ape scientist just wouldn't budge. As per Hanzo's ill luck, his only option for a partner was none other than one certain theatrical joke named, Jesse McCree.

It was a well known secret that the two did not prefer to be in each other's presence. Hanzo detested the cheery disposition and lack of respect for personal space the man held. And it showed in how he chose to leave any room the other walked into.

Fortunate maybe, it seemed the sentiment was shared. Jesse never committed any public malice toward Hanzo but preferred to show it in his actions. The resentment was there. It was clear in how there was a considerable lack of..."Southern Hospitality" for the Shimada elder. Hanzo expected it was most likely due in part to McCrees close emotional bond with Genji. Presumably actions born of spite in Genji's name, weather the ninja asked for him to or not.  
Still, if at the very least Hanzo was a professional and a good brother, and if that meant keeping his teammates alive so be it. He would carry it out to almost any cost, for his honor and his retribution.  
It was later evening when the dolphin -the stealth version of the orca - was equipt for their departure.  
' _Get in, survey, get out. Simple enough_.' he just hoped Spurs weren't the icing on his death cake.

Jesse wasn’t pleased about the arrangement either. Being around the archer put him on edge, not only because Hanzo was _Genji’s murderer_ , but also because all of the stories Genji had told him in their Blackwatch days made him just a tad bit...nervous. Either way, he wasn’t going to enjoy this mission, not one bit. Although, he wasn’t going to actually show his true emotions. Instead, he would do what he normally does and keep an air of indifference and forced pleasantries, his usual mask.

The man sighed, looking up at the ceiling quietly. They were on the Dolphin now, and Jesse was trying to get some shuteye before the mission. Even with his ear plugs and serape around him, he just couldn’t fall asleep. Most likely because of the silent assassin next to him, but whatever. ' _It’s only one mission. You’ll be fine, McCree._ '

It was needless to partake in jovial conversation with the other man. Neither of them wished to give pleasantries and both knew of the requirements and details of the mission. Thus the quick nine hour flight to their drop off point near Havana was vastly uneventful.

After arriving, Hanzo took inventory. His alternate attire had been well fitted. All sleek composite materials with more than enough give for his needed mobility. Thankfully lacking any unneeded colors or fastenings. Tight to his body, his torso was clad in a custom one sleeve turtleneck. His free arm bearing only his archer glove and guard. His lower half was adorned in his usual lose fit hakama pants with his knee guards and stealth climbing boots over the top. Once satisfied with himself he took his bow in hand and synched his closed quiver to his hip and poised for a reply from his associate.

"It may be best if we continue on separately. I will scan the high ground and see if there is a suitable entrance into the warehouse for the both of us. I trust you will not create any unnecessary disturbances while I do so?" Their mission was to observe a group of scientist suspected of terrorist operations linked with Talon. The little detailed information they'd managed to collect about the group showed its primary members dealt in genetics and hormone biological sciences and using them as weapons. It was simply a stealth only mission no contact. He hoped, McCree was capable of at least being lazy and letting him finish this without any altercations.

“You got it.” Jesse simply said. Good. ' _The further away I am from him the better'._  He thought, adjusting his belt and making sure he had enough ammo on him if he actually had any altercations or encounters with the target. ' _Just gotta keep it simple. It’s only surveillance, so what’s so hard about that? This will be easy'_.

After receiving affirmation, Hanzo kept up the alley wall. Their target warehouse was only three blocks north of their rendezvous point and he managed the sprint across the uneven roof tops with joyous ease.

' _hmm_ ' pride rose in his chest. His body was immaculate and exactly as he wished it to be. A fine tuned instrument that meticulously fulfilled every task laid in front of him. ' _never second best_ '.

The actual building was all glass and rotting steel roofing. The mix far too precarious to risk traversing. He opted to shuffle along the outer landings to scout. Nightfall gave enough darkness for him to safely maneuver to his needs and the yellow tinged lights from within the barred windows shown him his way.

Approximately thirty minutes into his search, just on the edge of giving up, he found an entrance door with two rust rotten hinges on the backside of the building. It would have to do.

As quickly as he came Hanzo returned to brief his ...partner.

"I have found an entry point. It's unfortunately on ground level and it doesn't seem that there is any direct route to the surveying platforms above the open storage room." He had managed to spot their target group gathered in the large centralized room, luckily just below a grated rafter system the two could squirrel away in.

"It may be risky, especially if we meet resistance that we will be forced to silence. But it's our only opening it seems. I will understand if you wish to hold off and allow me to go alone for this, for I am the quieter of us both."

“Nah, we gotta stick together for this. Wouldn’t do anyone any good if one or both of us got killed.” Jesse shakes his head. “I can be quiet when I want to.” He says, demonstrating by easily removing his spurs and placing them in a compartment in his prosthetic arm. “Had my boots n arm specially designed for that purpose.”

Hanzo shrivels at the tacky display but resigns himself. "So be it. Let us go."

Hanzo took the lead, taking them both back to the entrance and silently relaying the needed actions to remove the door from it hinges. After some use of acid putty from a compartment in his belt Hanzo poises to catch the door.

He would need McCrees raw power to pull the door away safely.

Jesse knew his cue to act, using the force of his metallic arm and flesh arm combined to rip the door away easily. Carefully, he set it aside so as to not make too much noise, stepping inside and looking around. “Seems like we’re good to go.” He whispered.

Using his weight he kept the door from causing sound with McCrees movements. He breathed a sigh of relief at the success...until it was shattered with the shock of McCrees careless whisper. He glared at the other man. Any sane human would melt at the viciousness of its presence on them. ' _Silence'_.

Waving it off, Hanzo once again took the lead. Inside, the open layout floor plan was only sparsely broken by stacks of boxes and crates. The stairwell to the rafter system - and sweet safety - was not impossibly far but still an inconvenient distance across from them. A well lit area stood to be their only obstacle...at that moment. Any possible security could potentially spot them as they passed it.

He pointed to the side wall, he could avoid the light all together if he scaled the crates but he lacked the faith that his counterpart could perform such a feat.

Jesse knew what Hanzo was implying. It’s been a while, but Genji taught him how to scale a few objects back in the day, and this didn’t seem too hard. It’s been a while, but he’s sure he can pull it off. The man gave him a thumbs up.

Hanzo gave a hesitant grimace before moving forward yet again. This time with as silent a step as physically possible. A breath was louder than any movement he made as his body seamlessly bridged the gap and leapt the crates with as much grace as a bird in flight. The landing merely a puff against the wind. He turned back waiting and ready, his bow tight and string taut ready for a fight when McCree failed.

Jesse nodded, readying himself before he jumped across the gap, landing with a combat roll to reduce the noise as much as possible. He simply gave Hanzo a smirk. ' _See. Told ya I could do it'_.

Admittedly he was _slightly_ impressed...but only because he did not believe McCree capable of such a simple feat of grace. 'never mind it' Hanzo closed his eyes and took a quiet breath before continuing on the rest of the way to the stairway to the rafter over look. Once there they scaled to the second landing and climbing thankfully cleanly and quietly to the rafters and grate system above.

With a simple motion he pointed in the direction for them to travel and they did thus.

The scientists were finally in view. Eight of them all gathered in the main area of the warehouse. Each busy with their own piece of machinery that surrounded a main engine? beam? It was an odd construct. The inner chamber of it looked to be made of a strange orange glowing liquid.

They waited, listening and recording any bit of debatably important information. Approximately, an hour after securing their position a new figure entered the scene. A man dressed in red and black, hooded. Hanzo couldn't make out just what was exchanged but the man seemed angered. The head geneticist insisted the machine was not ready.

Jesse watched closely alongside Hanzo, trying to listen in on what they were saying. It was hard, since they were so far away. The man dressed in red and black was pretty pissed, and he seemed to be the boss around there... Just what the hell were they making there anyway that seemed so important?

Impossibly so, the hooded man seemed to act...hysterically. "This will ruin everything if it is not ready to initiate tonight! If you are too scared to test it I shall do it myself." Then the man rushed toward the beam like construct much to the dismay of the scientists and pulls the lever just on the side of it.

The room shook and the beam's odd liquid shuddered as the beam shot into the sky. ...But, then

Boom the entire beam imploded. The explosion of radioactive waste so massive the warehouse caved in...taking everything within rage with it. Only the bare bone stone walls stood after the ashes settled.

Hanzo laid unconscious amongst the rubble covered in orange goo.

Jesse’s eyes widened and he tried to cover himself up as best he could, but it was too much force. He was knocked unconscious almost immediately, laying right next to Hanzo. ' _Gee, this seems familiar....last time this happened I lost my arm. Wonder what kinda injuries I’ll get this time?_ '.

It only took an hour for the dolphin to receive the cut signal from their comms and fly in for pick up. The lieutenant called for Gibraltar to send back up and a clean up crew immediately and the woman drug both Hanzo and McCree's bodies back aboard - making sure to stop any bleeding with their emergency bio-emitter - and took off for base at illegal flight speeds. The nine hour flight was just a mere four and a half on return but still...in the time that it took for the dolphin to arrive...something changed the two injured agents.  
Everything was done to treat them both but, even Dr. Ziegler was at a loss. They would simply have to wait til the agents awoke to find answers to their burning questions. What happened in Havana?


	2. Chapter 2

When Jesse woke up, he could feel the familiar ache of healing injuries and the sound of a heart monitor next to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Angela standing over him, a worried look on her face. “Wh...what’s wrong? Somethin’ on my face?” He slurrs a bit, still trying to adjust to the light.

Hanzo woke slowly to the sound of McCree's voice ' _wait_ ' It was McCree's voice but...not. As he opened his eyes the familiar scene of the Gibraltar medical wing greeted him. As did Dr. Zielgar standing just to the side of his bed and over another holding...a woman?

The woman looked familiar yet, off. The Doctor turned to address the both of them. "How are you feeling? Any extreme pain or discomfort?"

Angela seemed...overly tactful towards the other woman as she addressed them both. It caused a thread of suspicion to rise in his gut. Before replying he decided to take stock of his body. Everything felt as good as he could hope. Mild pain, most likely due to injuries sustained in the field but, nothing missing. He could feel his limbs and felt clearly awake. "I am feeling fine, Thank you Dr. Zieg-" He stopped astonished at the sound of his own voice. Shock was written across his face as was the mounting panic he felt rising inside of him. His face felt different, he seemed less able to feel at full control over his stoic mask...his body was just so overwhelmed with a flow of emotions fed heavily by an unknown intensity. (hormones)

Jesse was suddenly wide awake when he heard Hanzo’s voice. And, come to think of it, his voice sounded off too. Looking down, Jesse realized that he had...breasts. Boobs, melons, whatever. This was not his regular body. Gone was the muscular, broad build of his usual self, now he seemed a bit more...soft, and elegant. Not his cup of tea.

Hanzo took stock visually of his body now. What he saw nearly shattered his inner calm like thin glass. His body was no longer his own. Thin and lithe, no longer as broad shouldered as he once was. His chest felt not heavier but off balance as he realized what now projected from it. His pecs were swollen beyond what could be natural, so much so they looked as though...he screamed, unable to hold back the wanton of spilling emotions within him. It was high pitched and hurt his own ears as he clawed at the sheets frantically, removing them in one pull and revealing the significant lack of manhood he once possessed.

Jesse jumped as Hanzo literally screeched. He, or rather she, just stared as Hanzo freaked out. “So, uh, what’s the verdict doc? How did this whole thing happen?”

"I cannot see how you are so calm with this?!" Hanzo was exasperated. His was no he could not believe this. It's was a dream yes just that. His breath was becoming more and more uneven, soon he began to sway his eyes erratic.

"Mr. Shimada please calm down. Please, deep breaths with me. In out in-" Angela went into savior mode immediately, she was not having a patient go into a panic attack in her presence. "That's it." She helped him to replace the hospital gown and thin sheet over him before continuing, "Now, please I assure you that your condition is stable and your body is overall healthy." After confirming Hanzo had finally calmed she stood to address the both of them once more. "As you both are able to see your bodies have somehow changed sexes. I ran blood work and confirmed both your DNA samples are identical to your samples on file except for one chromosome, your Y is now an X, which in all respects now makes you both biologically female." As she spoke she delicately placed her hands over both of them.

"From what our recovery team was able to gather the beam-like construct was a biological weapon designed to cause mass genetic mutation within a radius of effect. It seems however it was highly unstable and the strange experimental fluid even more so, as the machine exploded and took out the entire warehouse housing it and you respectively. Everyone is thankful beyond words that you both are even alive."  
She turned to take a stool from the wall and roll it over to the two beds, "I would like continue to monitor your conditions, to confirm no further changes and threats to your health will occur."

“Guess I’m just calm cuz...it’s not much off from bein’ a man? Yeah, I may look different on the outside, but I still feel strong and capable of doin’ my job.” Jesse reasons, scratching her head. “I think it would be good that you keep an eye on us, doc. Who knows what other things were in that weapon?” She shudders at the thought.

He did not feel the same. "You do realize our muscle distribution is vastly different? At this point we will have to relearn our limitations and adjust out fighting styles accordingly. The training will take weeks if not months of training! Let alone any other complications that could arise!" Hanzo was still boiling with emotion and it seemed impossible to contain...so it seemed he was letting it out...all aimed at McCree.

"Dr. Ziegler, Thank you for your diligent work and I agree monitoring our conditions would be best. However, I would like to affirm that a cure or process of regression is being worked on?" He was bashfully hopeful, no matter how much his mind said this was impossible. If it happened there would be a way to reverse it...there had to be.

"I assure you we are already working on it. Not just to return you to your original states but to understand the molecular workings of the weapon talon wanted so badly to utilize. Please be patient with us." She let her hand cross to take up Hanzo's own. Their friendly relationship spanned passed pure professional boundaries thanks in part to Angela's acceptance and forgiveness for Hanzo. Their dry humor and common interests in calm living brought them together as fast friends.  
Hanzo nearly glared but, narrowly managed to pull it back. Angela did not deserve his resentment. If anything she required his gratitude. "Thank you, Angela." Hanzo pulled his hand away, curling in on himself.

"In the meantime, I will ask that you go about your lives normally. I want to assess the repercussions of what has been done to you as they were meant to be surveyed. If any negative symptoms emerge please come to me immediately." Angela looked pointedly at McCree with her ending statement.

After making her point clear she finally stood and returned to stool to its proper place. "For now I will be putting you both on medical leave til further notice from any missions purely, to make sure nothing dire happens in the next period of time and to give you both an adjustment period. I am sorry, truly." She looked sad, truly. She could not imagine the weight of emotional scarring this possibly permanent change could bring either of the men she cared so deeply for. "Do you have any further questions?"  
Hanzo merely shook his head. No questions he could ask right now would be useful. He needed time to process his new...body.

“Well excuse me, Miss Perfectionist! Not everyone can sense everything immediately like you.” Jesse hissed. She was starting to get riled up now, all because Hanzo wouldn’t shut her trap and stop complaining like a little bitch. “Just because you say something doesn’t mean you’re right, _smart ass_.” Her calm, neutral demeanor completely vanished, facial expression all twisted up in anger and annoyance.

Hanzo pierced McCree with a venomous glare, "The last I remember I am still a man. It would be wise of you to address me as so."

"Boys," Angela's voice was laced with a warning, _there will be no fighting in my clinic_. It was not a request. Her fingers were poised over the emergency call light. She knew the volatile nature of Hanzo's temper and she would not hesitate to punish him for any ill action.

Hanzo looked down at his hands. Small, thin thankfully still calloused where he needed them to be. "I am sorry, Dr. Ziegler." He decided it would be best to pull himself away from this reality til he could think more clearly and not fogged with...whatever imbalance plagued him. He closed his eyes and took up his meditation posture. "Thank you for everything, Angela."

"I will return in a few hours to check you both and bring food. Please relax, and get along." The last statement wasn't a request either.

Jesse just sends one last glare to Hanzo before looking the other way, scowling. He was not going to enjoy this. Staying in the same room with Hanzo, not having his own privacy...this was going to be a nightmare.

After Dr. Ziegler took her leave Hanzo decided to focus more on recollecting himself. He was behaving like a child and it would not due nor suit him to let this continue. Admittedly, McCree was right about one thing. Even if his body changed he was still himself. Smart, capable, and in control of his actions.

After sometime in meditation Hanzo came back to reality with a sigh. He felt calmer and he was able to think clearly without any overly emotional impulses strengthening his actions. The room looked exactly the same, equipment scattered around as well as furniture - a chair and pull out couch - in a distaste full off blue. The sterilized white of the walls and floor were comfortingly familiar at least.  
It was as he was looking around that he felt the urge to relieve himself. Hesitantly he stood from the bed, not quite sure of the odd movement on his chest and walked to the bathroom connected to their room. It resembled the room much in decor other than the tacky "Overwatch" curtain that hung in the small window near the ceiling.

As he came to the toilet...he paused. A fear and discomfort twisted inside him at the idea of lifting his gown. Not to mention the differences of his situation. Standing was no longer an option. Not that he often stood before. ' _Calm yourself. This is you now. It will be fine'._  He closed his eyes and turned lifting his gown and finished his business without incident.

As he washed his hands and finally reopened his eyes with a relieved breath he was met with an image so uncanny the nauseous rolls of his stomach resiliently tried to return.

His reflection in the mirror was certainly himself but...softer. His face was less edged and yet his familiar cheekbones and eyes looked back at him. His hair was still touched with the few grays he held with pride and yet it was far longer than he remembered. His lips looks...supple, his eyes continued to travel down taking his whole self into view. It was detached, cold. This wasn't him. His chest bowed out creating a curve in his gown. His breasts weren't an abnormally large size. A C+ cup at most...just to his taste in women but still the sight caused him to feel ill with shame. ' _They shouldn't be there_.' As his eyes traveled lower still he noticed his thin waist and he stopped there. ' _Enough for now, you will only overwhelm yourself_.' his breath had begun to quicken and it wouldn't do to have another panic attack in Angela's absence.

He returned to his bed pulling himself back under his sheets and looked to the other occupant of the room.

Jesse sighed, getting up once Hanzo was done with the bathroom. He needed to get a proper look at himself to assess the damage done to his physical body and pride. Every single movement made him more aware of the...attachments on his chest. Once he shut the door, Jesse took a deep breath and opened his eyes. What greeted him was...strange. His body was a bit more curvy, but still thick in the right places. His chest was around a D size, which surprised him. Jesse was definitely not expecting that, but okay. The man (woman?) quickly left before she saw anything more. ' _No need to see that. Don’t need more trauma than I already have_ '.

After seeing Jesse walk out of the bathroom in no less a cheery state than he had Hanzo felt his heart quiver for his fellow agent. It was more than likely even with his initial jovial outlook that McCree was taking this all as hard as he was.

"I take it you were just as happy with your appearance as I?" He didn't want to assume anything but...the sentence was an olive branch...if anything. They would be spending considerably more time together. It would do neither of them any good if he was "hard ass'd" about it. He would let McCree take it as he wished.

Jesse just grunted, settling down on his bed again. “I bet it was fuckin’ Moira that developed that shit.” He huffed, remembering the creepy doctor from his Blackwatch days. “Never trusted her in the first place...”

"Humph," Just as rude of a reply as ever. ' _Why did you expect anything better?_ ' the bitter seed of mind always taught him. There was just something about McCree that caused him pain when ever he tried to speak or connect with him. He closed his eyes allowing them to sit in silence with their thoughts. Perhaps, it was because he is Genji's friend. He did not want to be the reason for his brother to lose any thing else in life. McCree was his precious brother in that gap of time Hanzo was lost...maybe just maybe he was jealous.

The crack of McCree's works pulled him from his mind yet again. ' _Moira O'deorain_ '. The name wasn't unfamiliar. He had been briefed lightly on the scientist a few months ago when he'd ran a covert mission in Numbani. It had been suspected she would be present. However, From what little he had managed to collect on her personality from others that knew her...or did know her, he had pieced together she was not the most morally straight individual. Even if he'd never met her it wasn't an impossibility that she could have a hand in their...predicament.

The sun was setting and the long blades of light casting across the white tiles caught him in his train of thought. His eyes traveled to the window where the long panel shutters were pulled apart. The ocean sparkled and rippled in the dance of sunshine out on the waves. He had always been about to appreciate the simple beauty in the world, it was a strength few could see but, one that helped him ground his warming emotions as a child. His breath flowed like the water as it crashed against the rocks.

"Even the Ocean is turbulent in its beauty." He said it to himself more than anything. But, if McCree happened to hear he didn't care.

Jesse, as a matter of fact, didn’t hear him. He was already fast asleep again, wanting to just nap and forget about the whole ordeal. ' _Moira can go fuck herself with her test tubes if she wants, I don’t give two shits about her. I just want this to be all over..._ ' He thought briefly, drifting in dreamland as he snores softly.  
  
Time passed peacefully between them and Hanzo let his calm continue as he watched the waves and sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> ^u^ Leave a comment! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts!


End file.
